deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fredbear vs sans
Description FNAF vs Undertale. The two mysterious friends of the player (most of the time) and Mary Sues of fanfiction. Let's hope I don't turn them into Mary Sues... Intro Wiz: Sometimes the unknown can be anything. It can be a place, it can be an idea, Boomstick: Or it can be EVERYONE'S favorite character. Wiz: Fredbear, the guide of FNAF World, Boomstick: And Sans the Skeleton, no matter what we say somebody will be offended. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Fredbear (Cue Fredbear's Theme) Wiz: In the land of Animitronica, Animatronic Village, Village-tronica? I guess they're working on it. Boomstick: Wait, A FNAF game without cheap JPEG jumpscares? FINALLY! Wiz: Some unknown force was attacking Fredbear's home and causing rifts in reality. So he- Boomstick: Sent 8 animitronics to solve the problem and didn't bother to fight until the carnival level. Like, he just NOPED out like critics did when this game was pay to play. Wiz: Yeah, that's a little, sad. Boomstick: His attacks are the Mega Bite, a strong bite attack, Wiz: The Mimic Ball, a ball that mimic's Fredbear's own attacks an extra time and the Regen Song, a song that regenerates Fredbear's health over time. But Fredbear doesn't just have those. Boomstick: Fredbear has a large amount of chips and bytes to use. The endless chips give him extra Strength, Defense and Speed. Wiz: The evercomet chips cause meteors to rain from the sky on occasion. Quickstart:Party gives Fredbear superior stealth at the start of a fight. Auto:Giftboxes lets Fredbear revive himself once, Auto:Regen and Medpods heal him over time, Curse:Status lowers enemy Attack, Defense and Speed temporarily, Boomstick: Freddle and Pizza fury causes a never ending onslaught of killer teddy bears and what I can only assume is stale pizza to attack foes endlessly, Counter:Bite will cause an automatic bite attack to go after a foe when the user is attacked, and Block:Unscrew makes Fredbear immune to one shot moves. Wiz: The Neon Wasp Shoots stingers, the X-FO (Yes that's actually what it's called) shoots lasers, Boomstick: The KABOOM is a bomb, Eyebots drain the health of extremely powerful foes and the fan is a laser machine gun. Wiz: Fredbear also has an Endoskeleton made of Titanium and he can teleport to places he's previously been to with the Jump. But, Fredbear isn't without his weaknesses. Boomstick: He takes a long time to take action and is more of a team player. Wiz: But, when Fredbear takes action, he's... Boomstick: A minor asset to your party at best. Fredbear: What's this, a space shooter? Holy crap, is that my voice? Voice acting?! Noooooo! He's gone too far this time! You need to shut this game down! sans (Cue Once upon a time) Wiz: In the underground, there are many different types of monsters. Boomstick: Goats, cats, and other characters that look like they came straight out of Sonic the Hedgehog. Wiz: But by far the most popular in the eyes of the internet is Sans the Skeleton. (Cue sans) Boomstick: Sans is a carefree and lazy guy who spends his days sleeping, eating at Grillby's, and drinking ketchup. Wait what the fu- Wiz: Sans seems to be unable to attack you throughout most runs of the game, though he can be quite threatening at times. Especially when you kill his brother, Papyrus. Boomstick: Wait, his brother is named after a font? Now you're gonna tell me that sans is named after comic sa- *Shows a sans speech bubble* Boomstick: HOLY SHIT IT IS! Wiz: Warning, there are major spoilers for the Genocide route of Undertale beyond this point. If you haven't played the Genocide route and intend to, finish that before continuing. Three, two, one. But when you literally kill EVERYONE in the underground that you can, Sans gets serious. (Cue Battle against a true hero) Boomstick: How hard can this be? Just gonna use my first attack a- *Gaster Blaster sounds* Boomstick: WHY AM I DEAD!?!?! Alright, I got this, just gonna dodge the attacks, HELL YEAH! Sans: huh, always wondered why nobody ever uses their strongest attack first. Boomstick: Man, this guy must have like, ten million attack or som- Sans. 1 ATK 1 DEF. The easiest enemy. Can only deal one damage. Boomstick: HOW DOES THAT WORK!?!?! Ugh. Wiz: Sans does actually only do one damage. Per Frame. This is because of a type of magic called KR, causing you to take more damage from Sans' attacks the more you sin. Boomstick: That explains a lot... Wiz: Sans has bones, Gaster Blasters, and Blue Bone attacks witch are larger, but do no damage if you hold still. Boomstick: I finally survived that first damn attack again! Now to finish this! YAGH! *Sans dodges* Boomstick: That's it. I'm done. YOU WIN DAMN IT! Wiz: But, while Sans' reaction speed is almost unlimited, his low stamina means he can't dodge forever and will tire out if you keep attacking. Not only that, but he also needs some decent energy to use his stronger attacks like his Blue Mode gravity manipulation, witch he usually follows up with a bone attack. Boomstick: That's it! Back to being a wimp and being friends with everyone for me! Reseting! Sans: Turn around. Shake my hand. Frisk turns around and shakes Sans' hand. *Fart noise* Sans: old whoppie cushion in the had trick. always funny. Pre-Fight Fredbear is in the Judgement hall and walks towards Sans. Sans: Let's just get to the point. FIGHT! (Cue Megalovania) Sans launches bones at Fredbear, meanwhile Fredbear uses Regen Song. Fredbear then uses Mega Bite on Sans, but he quickly dodges. Sans: what, you think i'm gonna just stand there and take it? Sans sends two Gaster Blasters towards Fredbear. Fredbear then uses Mimic Ball. Fredbear uses Mega Bite to smash one blaster and the other fires right before getting smashed by Virtua Freddy's Mega Bite. Fredbear takes the blast and uses another Mega Bite on Sans, Sans dodging it again and then narrowly dodging another Mega Bite and a Laser from a UFO byte. Sans then uses a Blue Bone on the UFO, destroying it. He then dodges three stingers from a neon wasp and uses a Gaster Blaster to destroy it. He then dodges backward and uses a bone and it hits Fredbear in the arm. Fredbear pulls it out and throws it at Sans, who just counters it with another bone. Fredbear then sends out a reaper byte and then uses regen song once again. Sans dispatches the small insta-killer with a bone attack and uses a Gaster Blaster on Fredbear. Fredbear gets hit, and he then sends all of his non-destroyed bee and UFO bytes to keep Sans busy. Fredbear pulled four chips from Scott knows where. Meanwhile, the camera is shifted back onto Sans, who after dodging lots of attacks, destroyed all four remaining bytes with a Gaster Blaster. Suddenly, Sans saw a giant amount of Freddles and Pizzas coming his way, with three Monoculus-like bytes also attacking. Sans dodged left and right, dodging laser beams, pizzas and angry teddy bears that where literally from nightmares. Fredbear started running through the chaos and tried another Mega Bite on Sans. Sans swiftly dodged and hit Fredbear with a massive Gaster Blaster. Suddenly, the area flashed white and they where in the Deep Metal Mine. (Music stops) Sans (Thinking): don't question it. Fredbear (Thinking): This guy might even give the Puppet Master a run for his money. Fredbear then sent some BossDrain Bytes at Sans and teleported. Sans: Oh, we're playing this game? Sans also teleported. The camera goes to the Fazbear Hills, where Fredbear restocked on items at Lolbit's. Sans: done running away? (Cue Theme of War Machine) Fredbear sent another wave of projectiles, witch Sans simply teleported away from. Sans reappeared and sent a giant amount of bones at Fredbear. Fredbear then teleported away from that and came back. The two then send MASSIVE amounts of projectiles at one another, each countering one another. Sans: heh, you're pretty good. Sans's eyes turn black. Sans: But not good enough. Sans's left eye started flashing blue and yellow, and the skeleton moves his left arm out of his pocket to the side. A small heart came out of Fredbear's chest, witch turned blue. Sans: you must be feeling blue. I would help you up, Sans flings Fredbear into the air with blue mode. Sans: but you're just too far down. Sans summons an array of bones from the ground and impales Fredbear in multiple areas by slamming him down. (Music Stops) Sans: geeeeeeeeet dunked on!!!!!! whew, i'm bone tired. fortunately, it's my legally required break time. Sans falls asleep standing up. Meanwhile, next to Fredbear's tombstone, there was a small gift box. The tombstone dissapeared into pink light, and a light arose from the gift box. The gift box grew in size, revealing a revived Fredbear. Fredbear looked at the sleeping skeleton. Fredbear (Thinking): Why is he sleeping? He should have left already! Well then, I'm finishing this now. Before he remakes this thing again... Fredbear used Mega Bite, and, much to Fredbear's horror, Sans dodged the attack. Sans: what, did you really think you would be able to- (Cue Stone Cold (FNAF World final boss)) Sans stopped talking. The Mimic Ball behind Fredbear started flashing. Suddenly, Virtua Freddy teleported in front of Sans and attempted a Mega Bite attack. Sans narrowly dodged and fired a massive Gaster Blaster at Fredbear. The laser connected and Fredbear was damaged heavily. Then a large amount of biting fangs started attacking Sans from Fredbear's Counter:Bite chip. Sans narrowly dodged the hits. (Music stops) Sans: huh, I guess we're at a standstill, huh? Fredbear: That seems to be the case. Sans: you know, you really haven't done anything to wrong me or the underground at all. Fredbear: You'd be more of a help then a hurt here. Sans: so we basically did this for literally no reason? Fredbear: As you would say, "yup." Sans: well then, how 'bout i make it up to you. i'll take you to grillby's. Fredbear: Sure, I guess. Sans: follow me. i know a shortcut. Sans walks in a random direction and Fredbear follows. Aftermath K.O.? Fredbear is shown eating bolts and telling jokes at Grillby's with sans in the seat next to him, also telling jokes. Boomstick: Huh? What happened? Wiz: See, comparing these two characters, at least for the time being, is impossible. Boomstick: And why is that? Wiz: We don't know if Fredbear has a soul, we don't know how Karmic Retribution works, heck, we don't even know if it's called that. We don't know how fast either combatent is, so giving this battle an outcome really would just be opinion. The fight itself, as you know, was only for entertainment. Boomstick: Yeah, the problem with the connections being that these two characters are such a mystery, they're such a damn mystery we can't even compare them. Looks like this battle had to bear going bone dry... Wiz: This battle is a draw. Next time on Death Battle! ???: Know my name and fear it! I am Onslaught! Who will Onslaught fight? Apocalypse Imperiax Deoxys Other (Probably a DC character) Category:"FNAF vs Undertale" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:The Smashor Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Machine vs Creature themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Cameo Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:RPG themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles